The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant which I designate as Lady Di and the numeral 1974 and which was originated by me in my commercial nursery at Encinitas, Calif. by cross-breeding numbered but unnamed and unpatented seedlings.
The primary objectives of this breeding have been to produce a carnation cultivar having improved disease resistance and production qualities, along with distinctive flower color, size and form, as well as less tendency of the calyx to burst and cause "splits" as the flowers open fully, which is so typical of the species botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus. These objectives have been fully achieved, together with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of principal characteristics which are outstanding in my new cultivar, Lady Di and which distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other carnations of which I am aware:
1. A very vigorous and free-breaking plant habit with strong and straight stems;
2. Superior resistance to soil-borne diseases such as Fusarium oxysporum and F. roseum, and rots such as damping off, water molds, and the like;
3. Small, finely serrated flowers which open fully without bursting the calyx and causing "splits";
4. A distinctive and attractive magenta flower color which does not fade rapidly, but when fading takes place it occurs evenly and beautifully.
Asexual reproduction of my new carnation variety by side shoot cuttings rooted in peat and "Perlite" under mist, as performed under my direction and control at Encinitas, Calif., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.